Unfaithful
by mjoyccee
Summary: Gabriella is with Troy AND SOMEONE ELSE behind Troy's back. What does Troy do when he finds out? By mjoyccee [a.k.a.LEM0NSQUEEZY] & idolized. Mystery pairings. [Rated T for safety]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First song fic. Well, first fan fic. So, tell me what you think.**

I'm Gabriella Montez, the singer/freaky math girl. I started at East High about a year ago and I love it here, but I also hate it here. I have a wonderful boyfriend but I can't look at him, I can't stand being near him, I can't stand looking at him, knowing the pain I feel inside, the guilt, the agony. My boyfriend, Troy Bolton is the most amazing guy in the world; he treats me like a princess, like a goddess, a queen. I tell him I love him. Why am I lying? I'm walking out the door, just thinking about what happened, leaving to see who I'm going to encounter. I look up at the sky, why am I doing this to him? Why can't I just be true?

_Story of my life _

_searching for the right _

_but it keeps avoiding me _

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'cause it seems that wrong _

_really loves my company _

_He's more than a man _

_and this is more than love _

_the reason that the sky is blue _

_The clouds are rollin' in _

_because I'm gone again _

_and to him I just can't be true _

I was at Troy's place a few minutes ago. We were hanging out and watching a movie. Tory was holding me tight; like he was afraid something might grab me, or take me away from him. The truth is someone already has. Troy knows. The way I'm distant, the way I look at him, the way he looks at me. The way I tense up when he touches me, it's not the tense/nervous/good tense. It's the 'it feels wrong, let go' tense. My cell phone rings. It's _him_. Troy asks me who it is, I say it is important and walk out of the room. I look at Troy's eyes, he hides his pain behind his smile. I let out a sigh as I walk out.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

I don't want to do this anymore. Why can't I tell Troy? I see him dying inside every time I go. I see him hurt and I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to take his life away. I don't want to be… a murderer.

_I don't want to do this anymore _

_I don't want to be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't want to hurt him anymore _

_I don't want to take away his life _

_I don't want to be... a murderer _

I go into Troy's washroom after the call. _He_ wants to meet me now. I want to see _him_ too. I fix my hair and go back to Troy.

"It was Taylor. She wants to hang out for a little while with Kelsi and Sharpay; we've hung out for like, 5 hours already, is it okay if I go?"

I look at Troy's face, trying to read his face. His face is full of pain, but again, he puts a smile.

"Well, if you really want to go, it's fine by me. Will you come back here after you girls hang out?"

"Maybe, don't worry. I won't be long, just going to hang out with the girls."

There I go again, lie to his face. He could tell I was lying; I didn't even have to lie. He knew where I was going to go.

"Alright, come back soon." Troy says as he kisses me on the cheek.

_I feel it in the air _

_as I'm doin' my hair _

_preparing for another day _

_A kiss upon my cheek _

_as he reluctantly _

_as if I'm gonna be out late _

_I say "I won't be long, just hangin' with the girls." _

_A lie I didn't have to tell _

_Because we both know _

_where I'm about to go _

_and we know it very well _

I am preparing to walk out and Troy puts my jacket on for me.

"It's cold outside and I don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks."

I walk to the door and he grabs my arm.

"Hey, I love you and happy one year anniversary." Troy tells me.

I smile at him and open the door.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

I want to stop hurting Troy. I don't want to see him hide his pain behind his smile. The smile that use to make me melt, but now it's the smile that brings me guilt. I see him die a little every time I leave him.

_I don't want to do this anymore _

_I don't want to be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't want to hurt him anymore _

_I don't want to take away his life _

_I don't want to be... a murderer _

I did love Troy before. But my love for him faded as we had our different cliques. We tried for the spring musicale, but he didn't make it this time. I made it, as well as Ryan Evans. I might as well take a gun and put to his head to get over the pain he has. What I am doing is much worse. I don't want to do this anymore.

_Our love _

_his trust _

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head _

_Get it over with _

_I don't want to do this _

_anymore _

_whoa-oooh _

_anymore..._

Why am I hurting Troy? I don't want to be the reason why he is sad. But I am. I just want this to be over. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to see his eyes, the eyes that gave me butterflies, but now they give me hate towards myself.

_And I don't want to do this anymore _

_I don't want to be the reason why _

_And every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_And I don't want to hurt him anymore _

_I don't want to take away his life _

_I don't want to be... a murderer - oh _

I don't want to be a murderer… but I already am.

_A murderer _

_No, no, no, yeah, yeah_

Unfaithful – Rihanna

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I thought I should put a second chapter, but through Troy's eyes. It's not really what happens after. It's actually what is going through Troy's mind with Gabriella. I thought this song would be perfect for Troy's point of view if you read the first chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**

I don't even know where to begin. I thought everything was going great. I thought she loved me; she was always sincere, so I believed her. I love her so much, I treat her like royalty. I guess that's why I have stayed with her. Gabriella just left my place. I'm just trying to remember what just happened. I was holding her tight. I remember now. Gabriella just started to become distant. I saw it in her eyes. I can't live like this anymore. I can tell _he's_ been on her mind. I could tell it wasn't me.

_I know when he's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something some where's got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

I'd do anything for Gabriella. I try to make her feel like the only person for me. Once I started to notice signs of her mind being distracted, I tried harder. I tried to fight the person who was beating me in this war of love for Gabriella. I'm still trying, but I still wonder to myself why I even try, if I'm already there and it's hard for her to pick. I just want her, I love her too much to let go.

_You know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone who isn't even there?_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

I just want Gabriella. She makes me feel like the luckiest man alive when I'm with her. I just want her, if I can't have her, then I don't want anything in the world. I don't want to be just friends. Then she got a call. It was_ him_, I could tell. She's slipping away from me. I feel it.

_Cause I want it all _

_or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call?_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

I remember the time we did the winter musicale. It was the one of the best memories I had with Gabriella, after the play, I asked her to be my girlfriend. I always remind her about that time, now that I do; she just smiles and changes the subject. When we got together, there are those times where we'd just stare at each other and no one else would matter, now when I stare at her, she looks away.

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you with memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it_

_And then there's times you look at me_

_As though I'm all that you can see_

_Then those times I don't believe its right I know it, know it_

I love her so much. I constantly remind her. She use to remind me all the time that she loved me too, but now her promise to me to always love means nothing. Sure she says it, but I can see she doesn't mean it, she said it out f pity for me. I now know how this whole relationship came down to an end. Sure we had our different cliques but that wasn't it. It was the one thing that connected together that made us crumble apart. The musical.

_Don't make me promises_

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you_

_It's time to show and tell_

I don't even know why she says it. Pity, sure, but I can't take that from her. I don't want her to feel sorry for me to make me feel happy, I'm not happy. I'm not even good, I'm miserable, the girl I love doesn't love me and she just wants me to feel good. She's leaving me here with nothing, she thinks it's good, but it's not…

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing..._

I'm holding her tight in my arm when her cell phone rings. Yea, it was him. I'm just a person she's with to pass time. I could feel the relationship gradually tipping over the edge, it's almost over. There is no more room left for me in her life.

_Cause you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_

_No room inside for me in your life_

She comes back. Tells me it's one of her friends. Of course I know she's lying. I just don't know why she even bothers now to keep lying. Why do I keep lying? I'm sad, but I hide all my pain behind a bittersweet smile.

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall it's now or never_

She's about to leave. I try one more time to fight for her. Fight for us. Fight for our love. Fight for my dignity. Reminding her why she was here.

She prepares to walk out the door and I put on her jacket for her.

"It's cold outside and I don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks."

She walks to the door, I try one more time.

"Hey, I love you and happy one year anniversary." I tell her.

She smiles at me and open the door.

_Is it all or nothing at all_

_There's no where left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all.._

I guess that's it, she's made her decision. She's left me with nothing. She stole away everything I had, emotionally. With one simple phone call from _him_, it's over. I'm falling in an endless hole and want to hit something so I can just get over with this pain. Love hates me. I know now, we're just friends.

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

She left me here, with nothing at all.

_At All...

* * *

_

All or Nothing – Otown

I know, the story is hardly connected to the song. But I just thought the lyrics were self explanatory to Troy's feelings so I just put other things based on his feelings.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! Alyssa (idolized)and I (mjoyccee)are excited to write this story.My friend Alyssadecided to help me with the rest of my story and we will indicate who write each chapter. I wrote this chapter. The other (in this case Alyssa) gives a thumbs up corrects anything. With a lot of debating, we have decided on a person who Gabriella is seeing. So read on to see who it is. By the way, most of the_ italics_ are their thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Monday, this only meant one thing. School. Gabriella walked through an empty high school corridor. Gabriella loved going to school early, just the thought of having time to do things was something that made her feel like she had control and balance.

Gabriella started roaming around until her feet took control and brought her to the front of the Drama Club room. _What am I doing here?_ She opened the door to see _him_ waiting, sitting there like a beautiful image to her cascading brown eyes. Gabriella walked up to the person awaiting her arrival.

"Thanks for meeting me, Gabi."

"Well Drama nerd, you did ask and you said it was important and that you needed to get it off your chest." Gabriella replied.

"Ahaha true, but I didn't think you would show up."

"Ryan, why wouldn't I show up?"

"Let me do this first, because I don't want you mad."

Then Ryan pulled Gabriella into passionate kiss which she gladly accepted. After a few minutes, Ryan pulled back andlet her go.

"Ryan, you're such a psycho. Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I didn't think you would show up because of Troy."

"How is that?"

"You and Troy have this special connection, a connection that is not meant to be broken. You guys are practically soul mates. You guys cannot be together without the other."

"Well, I am here, aren't I?"

"Well, don't understand you, Gabi. When we're at school, you're all over Troy, especially around me. Don't you think that hurts? Do you stop to think about how I feel when you are all over him like dust and tape?" Ryan said calmly trying to hide away his emotions.

Ryan could not take it anymore; he loved this girl and was willing to just let everything go for her. What bothered him the most that she wouldn't do the same. Just her actions alone caused so much misery.

"I do stop and think Ryan! Ryan,Troy and Iare drifting apart. That connection should even be there anymore, look how far apart we have become. But the thing it, Troy and I are still together, I don't want people acting all suspicious. It's hard for me. Troy and Iwere always the "clingy" typecouple so we're supposed to be like that!" Gabriella shot back with her voice rising.

"I don't get it then, you just told me you guys were growing distant, falling apart. Why don't you break up with him then?"

"It's not that simple."

"I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"You still have feelings for him."

Gabriella knew Ryan was right. She didn't want to admit it. Troy and Ryan were her ultimate dream boys. Why couldn't she choose? If she was with going out with Ryan behind Troy's back, isn't it obvious that Ryan was the one she wanted to be with?

"What? That's crazy!"

"Then break up with Troy, right now."

"Ryan, stop!"

"That's what I thought. Gabriella, if you love me, you would fight for us, right?"

"Ryan, it's not that simple!"

"What is simpler! You've been cheating on him Gabriella! With me! Ryan Evans!"

"Ryan, be quiet before someone hears you."

"Now you're ashamed?"

"Ryan, I am still with Troy. I was with him for a year and he always treated me right, he's never hurt me or go a day without telling me that he loves me."

"What was I? Better yet, what am I to you? I'm just here to give you a good time because Troy can't?"

"NO! That is not the reason! With you, I am free, I feel great with you. The relationship feels REAL. Like, I can see something for us."

Gabriella and Troy's relationship came out of a fairytale novel. Two best friends oblivious of each other's feelings, destined to be together, get together magically and will supposedlylive happily ever after. Gabriella was scared, it felt so endearing and why did she never worry about her relationship with Troy? Everything felt so right and it just scared her so much because it was so perfect. She wasn't in control of a relationship that was destined to be. The difference between her and Ryan's relationship was that she was happy but it felt like a novel. When will this novel end? Guilt and pain, we're amongst the few feelings and emotions she has yet to encounter. Couples never live a perfect life, there always has to be a few problems, like Troy. Her relationship withRyan felt real to her, like real emotions and feels and importantly: something she could control.

"Gabriella, we can't keep going on like this, it has to end, with us together or not."

"Right now, I think it's best if you give me some space, and I will tell Troy the same."

"Why do we need space?"

"Well because, I need to choose, Ryan."

"Okay, space you want, space you get."

"Okay, I'll see you later at homeroom."

"Bye."

Ryan got up and kissed Gabriella on the forehead and left Gabriella in an empty Drama Room. Gabriella started contemplating and reminiscing about all her good times with Troy and Ryan. _Why can't I choose? Isn't it obvious I should stay with Ryan? Throughout my relationship with Troy I've felt nothing but happiness, now that I know what pain feels like, happiness forever doesn't sound that bad._

* * *

Troy waited for the bus to go to school. Troy took out his iPod and started to listen to some songs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Troy took his earphones off to see who touched him. 

"What's up Troy?"

"Hey Chad, I'm alright_ I wish_, and yourself?"

"I'm all good. So how was your anniversary date with Gabi?"

"It's was good, we spent about 5 hours watching movies and talking."

"Dude, that was lame. You always have something romantic up on your sleeve, Mr. Suave."

"Yea, I usually do… but I don't think I should have done anything special."

"Man, what is up with you. You and Gabriella seem so distant! You two would always go out on a limb for each other. Just a few days ago Taylor asked Gabriella if you guys were suppose to be hanging out and Gabriella said no and that she didn't feel like it and that she would call you later to cancel. Since when does Gabriella cancel dates with you, she use to love spending time with you. You and Gabriella are supposed to be the perfect couple. Troy, what is really going on, man. I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"Chad, if something was wrong, you know I would tell you."

"Yea, Troy but-"

"Oh look, the bus is here."

Troy and Chad got on the bus and Troy quickly tried to find a seat with someone else other than Chad. Troy mentally kicked himself because he was at the front of the line and the bus was empty.

_Great, now I have to face Chad. I have to tell him, I can't go through this alone anymore. But I don't want him to hate Gabriella, I don't want anyone to hate Gabriella. She has been through hell in her other schools. Chad always suspects something. Damn, what am I going to do!_

Everyone loved to sit in the back but Troy decided to sit in the front today to avoid Chad. Troy hesitantly sat at the in the front of the bus because he needed to be alone, isolated, just to hide away and avoid feeling anything.

"Dude, what are you doing? Why are yousitting in the front?"

"I just felt like it, just go to the back, you're holding up the line."

"I don't think so, scoot over. Troy, remember all the dares I've done so wouldn't have to do them? I've eaten paste for you in kindergarten because you didn't want to. I had to kiss Marianna "Cake Face" Cakelltot because you didn't want to get cake all over your lips! Oh, and remember in-"

"Okay Chad, I get it."

"I've taken in so many dares for you, Troy. Come on man. What's going on? You're not yourself."

_That's it. He got me, he knows something is up. I don't want Gabriella to hate me, or make everyone hate her. She's been through a lot in her other schools. She told me Albuquerque felt like a real home and East High has been the best for her. I can't take that away from her. I've had glory in East High-even before I even came. Gabriella can have that too._

Troy started to feel numb. Too many emotions attacking all at the same time mainly hurt related emotions. Gabriella meant more to him than anything in the world.

"Okay, fine Chad, you got me… I've been cheating on Gabriella."

* * *

So what do you think? Come on, don't you want to review? We'll try to post up the next chapter soon. 

-Monalyn


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here we are with another chapter. Sorry for the long update. There has been some confusion if Troy was really cheating on Gabriella. No, Troy just said that no one would hate her and would hate him instead.** **Thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing!**

* * *

From that point on, Troy and his so-called "boys" didn't seem to exist. With Chad knowing Troy was cheating on Gabriella, Chad soon became distant from him and soon the others followed. For Chad, Gabriella soon became like his sister. If anyone mistreated Gabriella, Taylor or whoever he was friends with, he knew he would do something about it, and with Troy confessing – it made it worse for Chad, but he did what he had to do. 

As the lunch bell rang, East High students soon dispersed into the halls prepared to eat lunch in the cafeteria. Troy however, took his time. Troy felt lonely and unwanted after telling Chad the big news. Sure they talked and said 'hey' to each other once in a while, but it just wasn't the same. As Troy arrived in the cafeteria, he knew he didn't want to sit with Chad and them; it would cause trouble, so he decided to sit at the table across from them – by himself.

As soon as Troy saw Gabriella walking into the cafeteria with Taylor, he wanted to get up and leave, but he had to face her eventually, so he remained in his seat ignoring Gabriella and the rest of them. Shortly, he heard Gabriella's distinct laugh. _Gosh that laugh._ That particular laugh caused Troy to smile - he remembered all the good times with him tickling her or lifting her up, just to hear that laugh. He missed it. Before long, that smile faded, and soon his eyes began to sting… he quickly duck his head down, so no one would notice him crying. Everyone knew about the Wildcat Superstar, unafraid, strong, and independent – the best out there. Troy was a sensitive guy deep down. He had one weakness, Gabriella.

He soon wiped away his tears and looked up. Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and the rest of them were there, laughing and talking. He just wished he could just go up to them and forget what happened, but this was reality, it wasn't a television show where it was fixed and there was a script that can be easily rewritten. Troy sighed. _What did I get myself into? Why am I here, I should be there, I should be there with Gabriella. I love her… yet … our love has become distant and we as people are just not meant to be with together! Why? _Too many questions filled Troy's head. He was confused and perplexed. He didn't know what to do.

"Aha, okay, here, catch!" Gabriella said as she was throwing grapes into Chad's mouth.

"Oh my, nice throw Gab." Taylor said sarcastically as the grape landed on Chad's head.

Gabriella giggled, "Sorry Chad, aha, here we go again, ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Chad replied.

Gabriella threw and he caught in his mouth. "They should make this into an Olympic sport or something!" Chad exclaimed. You could tell that Chad's mouth was full, with all the grapes, he soon remained quiet and quietly chewed.

"Ah, you wish – it's probably the only thing your good at!" Zeke laughed at his own joke, making the others as well laugh. Laughter soon spread throughout the table.

Everyone was laughing and smiling and just goofing off but Gabriella couldn't help but notice Troy. She occasionally paused and took time to stare at Troy little by little. Of course she would look away if Troy noticed but this time, he never noticed her stare at him, which she found odd.

She wanted to just walk up to Troy and ask what's wrong. Gabriella stopped acting all clingy around Troy. Chad just told her to just chill from Troy for a while because he was getting annoyed with all their "clinginess".

* * *

Troy remembered talking to Chad the day he sort of "confessed" that he was cheating on Gabriella. 

**Flashback**

"_I'm cheating on Gabriella,"_

"_You're what!" Chad screamed loud enough for the eyes on the bus to be focused on them._

"_Mind your business you nosies _**(A/N: Nosey people, I call them nosies no-zees LOL.)**_!" Chad yelled again._

_Everyone on the bus went back to their early morning chatter with the people sitting around them. _

"_Dude, you're lying." Chad said. _

_Troy wasn't paying attention to Chad. Troy had to consume what he just said, he couldn't believe he said that. Troy saved Gabriella from being ruined in high school. Troy felt that he had to. _

"_Dude? Hello, earth to Troy." Chad said waving his hand in front of Troy's face._

"_Sorry man, I'm just feeling out of it."_

"_Troy, you're lying."_

"_I'm not lying."_

"_If you're not lying, then who are you seeing behind Gabriella's back?"_

_Damn, Troy thought, he caught me. Troy thought about saying Taylor, but Chad would hate him._

"_Sharpay Evans,"_

"_SHARPAY EVANS!" Everyone's head shot to the front of the bus and looked over at the two._

"_Chad, you forgot to tell the whole world!" Troy whispered loudly._

"_Mind your business, come on people!" This time, it came from Troy._

"_Well if you guys stop screaming, we would stop listening to you!" screamed a kid from the back of the bus._

_Luckily they got to school. Once Troy got out of the bus he tried to get away from Chad again but Chad caught up._

"_Why man?" Chad said as he pushed Troy to the locker with both tempers rising._

"_Because…" Troy said, trying to push Chad away from him._

"_How long?"_

_Troy thought of the first number that popped into his head._

"_2 months."_

"_Damn it, Troy," Chad said as he pushed his fist into the locker beside Troy's head. _

"_Please, just don't tell Gabriella right now or tell anyone. I need a friend right now; I just don't know what I am supposed to do."_

"_Right now, I think we should just cool off a bit. You didn't even tell your most loyal best friend. Come on Troy, every since kindergarten we've been best friends. How the hell am I supposed to feel now?" _

_With that, Chad left leaving Troy against the locker trying to consume the acts that just happened._

**End of Flashback_

* * *

_**

Troy was awoken back into reality by Sharpay Evans tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Troy, what's up? You said you wanted to talk to me?" Sharpay asked.

"Yea, but not here, can you find somewhere private?"

"I know just the place."

With that, Troy and let Sharpay lead him out of the Cafeteria. Troy could feel eyes burning on the back of him. Troy took a glance at Chad who was staring at him. Chad looked at Troy and just shook his head and went back to his conversation with Gabriella.

Sharpay led Troy into her personal dressing room. The room was filled with a mirror with lights around it, a pink wall, a walk in closet for Sharpay's clothes for the upcoming musicale, a "director style" chair with the name Sharpay Evans written on the back. The room was a fair size, but everyone knew Sharpay wanted it bigger. Sharpay closed the door behind them.

"Okay Troy, can you tell me what's going on? You're acting all weird."

"You have noticed that "my group of friends" has become a little distant, as well as Gabriella and I, right?"

"Yea! What's up with you guys? Tell me what's going on?"

Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella, Jason and Zeke have become good friends ever since the hit Twinkle Towne. Of course, Troy would never go to Sharpay for help but none of his friends were as close to him anymore. Whatever Chad did, they followed.

"Okay, don't freak out okay. I'm expecting a punch in the arm from you, you got a good right hook so don't punch too hard."

"Troy, you're scaring me, you never come to me if you need anything…"

"Okay, well. ItoldChadthatIwascheatingonGabriellawithyou." Troy said quickly and closed his eyes.

Just like Troy predicted, Sharpay swung her right arm and punch him on the arm as hard as she could.

"How did you understand that?"

"Please, I've talked faster than that."

Sharpay opened her hand and slapped Troy across the face, but not as hard as her punch.

"I deserve that. Well, I deserved both. I guess you don't want o see me right now." Troy said as he was getting up to leave.

"Sit down. I'm not finished with you,"

Troy listened and sat back down.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore, but please Troy, why did you say that?" Sharpay said.

All the girls were practically sisters and Sharpay didn't want to ruin that. These were her first friends, she actually found the meaning of friendship and she didn't want to lose it with her girls.

"I lied to Chad, I failed Gabriella as a boyfriend! What is wrong with me?" Troy said on the verge of tears without even hearing what Sharpay asked.

"I don't want people to hate Gabriella, I don't want that at all. I want her to have a good school year. She's been bullied at her other school for being a nerd and I want – "

"Troy, stop. You're rambling. Can you please explain why you're like this?"

"No, I can't tell you. I don't want you to hate Gabriella!"

"I won't hate Gabriella!"

"Promise?"

"Troy, I promise."

Troy saw something he has never seen in Sharpay, and it was sincerity. Troy had no one else to talk to. He lied to Chad, now he wished he hadn't, but then he thought about Gabriella again…

"Okay, I told Chad I was cheating on Gabriella with you because I want her to have a great high school experience and I don't want anyone to hate her because of me."

"Why would she hate you? Gabriella loves you. You guys are the perfect couple, it's even obvious to people on Mars that you two are meant to be."

"I don't think Gabriella is being faithful to me." Troy said with his head down.

"That's ridiculous Troy, why wouldn't Gabriella be faithful to you? She tells us girls that she loves you so much and that she was afraid of losing you."

"Really. Well, on our 1 year anniversary, she said she went to hang with the girls. Did you guys hang out?"

"Impossible, she told us she hungout with you all day."

"Well, _someone_ called and she told me that you girls were going to hang out for a little while. She's been so distant from me, every time I hold her, she wants me to let go, every time I tickle her she tells me to stop, every time we talk about the future she changes the subject, every time we reminisce about the past she changes the subject too."

"But you guys are never like that in front of us."

"Everyone expects us to be together, so she probably acts like that because she doesn't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Troy, I still don't get this…"

"Me either!"

Troy and Sharpay sat there in silence. Troy checked his watch, lunch was almost finished.

"Sharpay, I need a favour, please."

"When Chad talks to me, you want me to tell him that we are secretly seeing each other, yea, I will."

"But Troy, once someone else finds out – "

"I don't think Chad will tell anyone, well, hopefully."

"When Chad talks to you, act a bit surprised or something. I don't know you're an actress, think of something. But make sure you spill it. I don't want Gabriella to move schools because people are being mean to her; she's been through enough in her other schools."

"You really love her…"

"Yea, I do."

Troy got up and left Sharpay in her dressing room.

"What did I get myself in to?" She said to herself as she got ready to leave for class.

* * *

Troy walked out of Sharpay's dressing room to see an angry Chad approach him. _Damn it, just try to act like you didn't see him._

Troy started walking the same direction Chad was going so Troy's back would be facing Chad. Troy hoped he would be engulfed in the sea of teens getting to class.

No luck. The bell rang and Chad pulled Troy against the nearest locker.

"Chad, not now, let's get to class."

The hallway was empty; Chad could do anything to Troy. Sure the teachers and students would hear but Chad would have been finished if anybody came out.

"No, now!" Chad said as he shoved Tory against the locker again.

"What the hell do you want from me, Chad?"

"I want you to get away from Gabriella!"

"That's going to be a problem since we are still together!" Troy said with some attitude as he pushed Chad off of him.

"Well, then I guess you are going to break up with her." said Chad as he too pushed Troy.

"Who said I was going to break up with her?

"I did!" as Chad said that, he punched Troy in the face.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 4. This chapter was written by both Alyssa and myself. So review please! Keep on reviewing and we will hopefully update faster. ;)

- Monalyn Joyce


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, here with a new chapter. Thanks for all the reivews. We love reading what all of you have to say and the great feedback we are getting! Thanks to Stephanie for all the tips! Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

As Chad punched Troy, all Troy could think of was everyone there witnessing this horrible event. The bell had rung, and students from East High soon quickly swarmed the hallway until they saw Troy and Chad. Chad gave a physically powerful hit at Troy's face, making Troy have a large bruise on his face. He soon winced as he placed his finger on his face marking where the bruise was. "Oh great…" mumbled Troy. Troy soon looked at Chad yet Chad still didn't look pleased. His right hand tightened into a fist and the other holding up Troy's shirt. Soon everyone was around, crowded in a big circle, looking frantic and worried. "You know what you're going to do, you stay away from her, and if you come near her another punch will be thrown at you." Chad was serious- he meant business. Troy at this point was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do he just wanted to leave right away and forget just what had happened. "You got it?" Chad asked in a stern tone. "Yeah I –" Troy was soon interrupted.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Darbus' voice was loud and clearly was recognized by all the students. "Everyone, get back to class!" Soon all the students scattered and soon both Troy and Chad heard little whispers and voices, they knew people would be talking about this. "May I ask what's going on gentlemen?" Ms. Darbus asked as she arrived with Sharpay and Ryan behind her. Everyone knew that Sharpay and Ryan were like teacher's pets to Darbus. _Oh this is just wonderful _Troy thought as he stared at Sharpay. However Sharpay didn't look satisfied. Chad soon let go, and spoke up. "Well you see Miss, we were just playing! Aha! Gotcha Troy!" Sharpay knew that wasn't the case, she definitely knew when someone was acting or not, she simply rolled her eyes.

Ms. Darbus gave a long cold stare at Chad, Chad's smile simply faded. "If you were guys playing… then why does Troy have a bruise on his face?" Ryan asked. He soon got a slap from Sharpay. "Sharpay go with Troy to the nurse's office, get some ice. You need it." Ms. Darbus orders were loud and clear. "You two, go off to class, and Chad? We will talk later." Ms. Darbus pointed at Chad and Ryan and soon walked away towards the class. "Sure, bye Sharpay _and_ Troy." Chad replied and gave both Troy and Sharpay a disgusted look as he began to walk, he nudged Troy with Ryan following behind him giving a confused look as he passed Troy. "Come on, let's go…" Sharpay felt awful for Troy, and didn't know why Troy would lie in the first place. "Okay lets…" Troy sighed and followed Sharpay.

* * *

Gabriella was looking long and strict at an algebra question. She was at home, in her bedroom lying across her bed. She decided to get started on some math homework considering she had nothing else to do on Friday. She seemed focus and decisive, when it came to work – she was serious and it took a while for someone to get her out of her focus. She soon got caught up in her own world, thinking how many Friday nights Troy and her would spend on homework. Of course, they wouldn't get anything done, for Gabriella – Troy was a distraction already and vice versa. Gabriella simply smiled yet saddened at the same time. She missed it. 

Soon her cell phone started to ring. She got up and walked to her dresser to go get it.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked in her supple calm voice as usual.

"Hey, it's me." Gabriella soon recognized the voice. She sighed. 

"Oh, hey Ryan, what's up?"

"… You know why I called."

"Ryan, not now! I just… I don't know yet, I mean its already hard enough for Troy… we barely speak anymore… I just want things to fall into place, just be patient" Gabriella was calm but inside she was troubled.

"Gabriella, space you wanted, space you got, how much more do you want?"Ryan's voice was serious; you could tell he was tired to search the answers.

"Listen Ryan, A year is a long time I spent with Troy, I don't want to just end it … I need more time… please?" Tears almost immediately started to fill Gabriella's eyes; she took her hand and wiped them little by little.

"Fine… I'll wait… anyways, speaking of Troy, did you hear what happened with him and Chad, just wondering…" Ryan's voice was full of curiosity; he still didn't get what happened. He was a smart lad, but some days he had his moments.

"No, what happened?" Gabriella soon sat down on the side of her bed and soon stood up, ready for an answer.

"… It's just, I think they were fighting, and Troy looked badly bruised…" Ryan's tone of voice seemed grave.

"Chad… punched him?" Gabriella was now getting inquisitive and was prying for answers. Ryan just sighed.

"**Ryan**…" Gabriella was frustrated.

"It appeared like it, listen I have to go, but please, don't blame me I just thought you would know, considering you and Troy, I figured you would of talked by now… please I need an answer. I love you." Gabriella just sighed, she heard him hung up the phone.

Gabriella just sat there quietly. Mixed emotions filled her head.

* * *

Gabriella walked through the doors of East High, not knowing what to expect. She soon saw Ryan, which made her stomach do a toss and a flick. 

"Hey Gabriella, how is it going?" Ryan smiled and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella felt uncomfortable but smiled.

"Hello Ryan." They both arrived at her locker; she soon shrugged off Ryan's arm off her shoulder.

"What's your problem? Ryan asked naively. "I just decided to greet you a hello."

"Ryan it's not that, it's just… your arm around my shoulder? It's sends a wrong message! We're in public!" Gabriella glanced at Ryan too see how he would react, although he was calm and collective.

"Sorry, I just thought…" Ryan soon stopped, still looking at Gabriella.

"No I'm sorry, it's just hard, that's all – It's feels funny…Troy and I are still together, and people know that… and it just doesn't seem right, you know?" She soon touched Ryan's shoulder lightly; she smiled as Ryan did so as well. "Please, give me time?" She asked.

Ryan knew how hard it must have been for Gabriella. She was a new girl, everyone knew she was hooked up with Troy, it seemed like Gabriella had a reputation and a standing in East High, although he was sure Gabriella didn't even realized she had. Ryan was still looking at Gabriella, from at this point was putting books in her locker. She then faced Ryan again.

"Okay… I just think you should talk to Troy… I really love you Gabriella, I just think you should break up with him." Ryan was now getting frustrated after he said what he said. He knew those weren't the words that he wanted to come out, but he had to say it sooner or later. Besides he just didn't want answers to be unreturned. He needed to know how truly Gabriella felt about him. He wanted to know, he needed to know.

"Ryan, do you think this is easy?" Gabriella's voice getting louder, she soon gather herself together. "You know what? I'm not having this argument again… Ryan if you really do love me, then just wait, you'll get your answer." _Just as soon as I get my answer._

She soon sauntered off Ryan didn't even bother following Gabriella. He simply just exhaled noisily. "That really turned out well Ryan, great job!" Ryan mumbled to himself sarcastically. Still eyes on Gabriella soon decided to go to class.

* * *

As Gabriella was walking, she soon saw Troy, his face imperfectly bruised. Gabriella stopped and Troy did the same. Deep down, Gabriella felt angered that Chad… out of all people Chad? She just got irritated. She knew she didn't know what really happened. However, as Gabriella laid eyes on Troy, she knew it was dire news. 

"Hey, Troy…" She said quietly, but loud enough for Troy to hear.

"Hey Gabby." He smiled which made Gabriella grinned. "So what's up?" He asked, still remaining calm, even though he knew he was suppose to break it off with her. Deep down, he didn't want to but Chad, his very own best friend was haunting him all over the place. He soon looked down.

"Actually, I was needing to talk to you, and asked what's up… what's up with the bruise Troy?" Gabriella sounded worried, and Troy admired that- he knew she still cared about him… even though … she was being disloyal to him. He still remained silent, observing his fine detailed shoes. Finally Gabriella soon spoke up and interrupted his train of thought. "I mean I heard what went down… but I don't know if it 's true… did Chad really do that to you?" Still Gabriella's voice was frantic and you could tell she was concerned.

"Um, no… Chad? What? Ahaha…" Troy tried to sound convincing. "Chad, he's my buddy, why would he even punch me in the first place?" Troy asked, still a cheese grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to know, why Chad would punch you…" Gabriella wasn't won over and persuaded.

Troy continued, "I mean I just-" He soon got cut off by a young man. Troy soon got wound up and knew that maybe another argument was going to happen.

"Hi Chad, me and Troy are just talking." Gabriella said in a calm tone, although she was fuming at Chad for creating the bruise on Troy's face.

"Well I hope your talking about something worthwhile, or else…" Chad soon glared at Troy. Troy simply stared at him.

"Don't worry, Chad we're talking so chill." Troy made an emphasis on Chad that made Chad up in arms and was angry. "Listen Troy, don't tell me what to do…"

"Oh tell you what to do? How about me man?" Troy's response made Chad even angrier, but Chad knew he was right; he did force him to break up with Gabriella.

"Guys, what's going on?" Gabriella's voice soon piped up from the loud deep male voices. "Nothing Gabriella here lets just go." Chad soon tried to escort Gabriella.

"It's time for class anyways." Chad tried to make the mood lighten up. For Gabriella, she was even surprised the warning bell didn't even ring. It seemed like forever.

"But I wanted to talk to Troy-" Gabriella replied in a grave tone. "No Gabriella lets just go!" They soon walked away as Gabriella looked back and faced Troy. She mouthed… "We will talk later!"

And Troy understood. He nodded his head and turned away. Gabriella nudged off Chad's hand that was on her arm pulling her away.

"Chad, what's your problem?" Troy and I were fine talking without you. Chad knew Gabriella was looking for an answer.

"Listen, I know you two were talking, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Chad replied.

"Chad, you're a good friend, you've been always there for me." She smiled. "But, I'm a big girl, if I need the help I'll go to you, okay?" Gabriella was waiting for an answer.

"But I just-" Chad soon got broken up by Gabriella.

"Chad, you do know that Troy and I are still together…. Right?" Gabriella looking concerned.

"Yeah I do but it's just that…" Chad soon paused. He didn't know what to say from that point on, Chad made the situation ten times worse. He now wished he didn't go up to Troy and Gabriella in the first place. Gabriella looked confused and perplexed.

"Chad, I'm waiting…" Gabriella sounded ready to hear his answer. But the bell rang. The students raced to their classes and made Gabriella and Chad split apart, off to their own directions.

_Great, so many questions unanswered. _Gabriella walked off to her class, everything in her head was all puzzled up, and she still needed to talk to Chad and Troy separately of course. She walked into class, and she saw Troy, staring at her. He smiled and so did she.

* * *

So, Alyssa and I are kind of stuck with the outcome of this story. What pairings would you guys like to see. Would you guys like this story to be Troyella? Ryella? Troypay? Just try to contact us. Thanks.

--Monalyn

Come on, you kow you want to review. : )


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the very long update. Alyssa and I both have writers block! Anyways, we got amazing feedback from everyone and we were glad to read everyone's suggestions with the outcome of our story! So here's the 6th chapter. Thanks to Ling for helping us with the chapter.**

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

Gabriella sat in her normal seat beside Troy. It was a normal class, the usual glances back and forth between the two. Ryan, who sat behind them noticed them flirting and tried to pay attention to the class going on in the front of the class. The bell rang for class to end and everyone stood up to go to the cafeteria. Yup, you guessed it, lunchtime. Gabriella left the class to go to her locker and someone was waiting for her.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Gabriella smiled forgetting what had happened before her recent class started.

"I'm here to escort you to lunch." Chad said as he bowed in a respectful manner. Gabriella just giggled at Chad's attempt to be a gentleman.

"Okay, just let me put my books away." With that, Chad and Gabriella walked to the insanely big cafeteria of East High. They approached the usual table they sat at with Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsie, Jason and Zeke. There were nine seats usually at this table but recently only 8 people would fill the seats. Troy was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria.

"I think I'm going to buy lunch today…" Gabriella said as an excuse to find Troy. "Here, let me come with you" Chad said as he got up.

"Chad, I'm fine. I'm a big girl. I think I can wait in line without getting shot." Chad laughed. "Okay, just don't stare at the lunch lady's beauty mark. Last time I looked at it, she growled at me. It was frightening stuff!" Gabriella giggled while Chad shivered by his thoughts. "Thanks for the tip, Chad."

Gabriella wandered the hallways looking for Troy. The first place she looked was Troy's secret hiding spot on the roof of the school. As she turned the corner to go up the stairway, a large shadow gloomed over her. Frightened, Gabriella jumped down a few steps,

"Where you going?" a deep gruff voice asked. He stepped into the light and Gabriella replied, "Jeez, Ryan, you gave me a scare."

"Sorry," he said, without really meaning it, "So where are you going?"

"I was looking for you," she lied.

"Oh," a small smile broke over his face as he believed her words, "did you eat yet? I'll treat you to lunch."

"That's what a boyfriend's gotta do." She said, punching him lightly in the abdomen. _Great, what about Troy? I need to talk to him still…_ Her thought trailed off as Ryan interrupted, "Um, Gabriella, are you okay?" he waved a hand in her face, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So where are we eating?" Ryan's mouth widened from ear to ear, "It's a surprise."

As Ryan pulled into the parking lot, he told Gabriella to close her eyes as he led her to her seat. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," he told her.

"Wow! Ryan! This place is amazing!" she awed, as she looked around the enchanted room with a feeling of a relaxing spa-romance combination. Ryan put his arms around her and hugged her,

"So do you like it?" he asked looking at her face, hoping it would be good enough to win her heart. "Of course! It's amazing! Oh, but wait, aren't we supposed to be eating lunch?" she said. Ryan clapped his hands three times and a waiter came in with the prepared meal. He lit a candle and set it on the table in front of them and dimmed the lights. Ryan poured Gabriella's favorite soft drink in a wine glass and tapped his with hers. "Cheers and bon appetite," he flashed his charming smile. Gabriella couldn't help but feel warm inside and forget about Troy and happily ate lunch with the romantic Ryan.

When they finished eating, they snuggled together on the couch singing.

They drove back to school in time for the next class and they parted with a secluded kiss.

_Wow. Ryan's so terrific. He's charming and cute. He just gives me the best he can and it feels so good. _

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

"Alright Gabriella, just a few more classes, hey Calculus is next." Gabriella said to herself, cheering her up. It has been a few hours since Ryan surprised her with the romantic lunch date. She never felt this happy in a while now. After the surprise date, all Gabriella could think of was how much fun she had with Ryan. She was thankful for a great lunch; it definitely took things off her mind for a while.

As the bell rang – Gabriella stood up unhurriedly, gathered all her things and soon went off to her next class. No one this time ran into her in the hallway and she was satisfied. The halls soon were swarming with teenagers, scrambling to get to their next class, but for Gabriella, she didn't need to rush she soon walked into her class and took her seat next to Taylor.

"Hey Gabby, where have you been all lunch?" Taylor soon broke Gabriella's train of thoughts.

"Huh?" Gabriella soon was aware of the question, but needed some time to figure what she would say, she soon looked down at her binder as if she was looking at last night's homework.

"I mean, you said you were going to buy your lunch … and you didn't come back… we were looking for you." Taylor responded tranquilly.

"Oh, I was just… walking around…" Gabriella responded uneasy. "While eating…" She knew Taylor didn't believe her, _boy do I wish I was Sharpay right now…. _Gabriella tried her best to sound convincing. She momentary looked at Taylor with a reassuring glance.

"Gabriella, what's up with you? Is something bugging you? You seem really… out of it…" was all Taylor could say, you could tell with the look on her face she was bewildered and confused by how the conversation was going. It was awkward.

As soon as Gabriella opened her mouth, the bell rang and soon the teacher came in. _Saved by the bell… Thank Gosh. _Gabriella soon turned around to face the board. Soon Taylor did as well.

Sharpay was sitting across Gabriella and Taylor; she had a feeling on what went down. She merely sighed and retrieved back to her work.

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

After school, Troy was in the East High gym as well as his other basketball team members, for practice. Even though they had won the Championships, Coach Bolton did not want his team to lose the competitive drive they always had, he was very proud of his boys. It had been a while for the team to start practice, so for everyone on the team, it was understood why Coach Bolton wanted them here.

"Alright, Wildcats! Let's make this a really good year. Yes I asked you guys to come back and practice simply because we need to freshen up our basketball skills, not that you really need it, but practice always makes perfect." Coach Bolton soon continued with his speech.

"All I want to say is that I'm tremendously swollen with pride with your performance so far, so let's make this a good first practice – and work together to fulfill our dreams to score another championship game later on even though basketball is over as a season, it doesn't mean we can't start now, right?" Coach Bolton finished what he had to say; he later said one more word to get the basketball team pumping with excitement.

"WILDCATS?"

"Get your head in the game!" The basketball team was eager and excited to begin today's practice, even Troy was in high spirits – he knew that this would allow him to express his emotions through basketball and take things off of his shoulders for a while.

Troy took a glanced at Chad and Chad merely looked away. Troy knew Chad was glaring at him strangely. Troy just heaved a sigh and purely went back to what his father was saying.

"Alright, lets begin- first I just want you guys to start with some free throws then we'll go from there okay? Split yourselves into 2 groups – one group work on this end of the court and the other group the other side of the court got it?" Coach Bolton used his arms gesturing and motioning on where they have to go.

Soon the whole basketball team soon split up and was ready to start shooting baskets. Surprisingly, Troy and Chad were in the same group, but as always Chad did not seem to care at all. Troy witnessed Chad walking off to where Zeke and Jason were. If they both were in speaking terms, Chad would go walk over to Troy _with_ Zeke and Jason, however things started to change and Coach Bolton was aware of that.

"Hey, is there something going with you and Chad?" Coach Bolton startled Troy's contemplation and soon looked behind and saw his father standing there with an unsmiling look on his face. Troy knew he was concerned, but he didn't want his father to get involved with the mess as well, so he acted as if everything were fine when in reality it wasn't.

"What about Chad? No we're cool dad… why what's up?" Troy soon responded in confidence.

Coach Bolton wasn't really convinced. "No it's just… you are never with Chad, and I'm just wondering if something's wrong. I mean you two are like 2 peas in a pod!"

"Well… we're okay, nothing's wrong, don't worry I'm not a baby anymore dad, if anything were wrong I could handle things." Soon Troy patted his father's back, nodding his head.

"Okay, alright – it's just if you need time to talk, you know-"

"That you're here for me, I get it dad." Troy soon cutting off his father, he soon walked off and started dribbling the basketball and prepared to take a shot, as usual he got it in. Everyone started clapping for Troy – he was the team captain. Claps filled the gym; everyone was clapping all except one person- Chad.

"Good shot, Troy!" Coach Bolton's voiced beamed through the Gym making everyone else in the gym to keep quiet. "Alright, time to play a game! Same groups and lets get started."

The two groups started to play a game. All of the team members were serious and getting into the game even though it wasn't an actual game. Chad soon took the ball and dribbled to the other side of the court and began to run. Troy was open at this point, and just like Troy thought; Chad never passed him the ball. As Chad kept on hold of the basketball, a player from the other team soon stole the ball out of Chad's hands and soon headed to the other side. Chad looked defeated and started panting, he was dead tired.

This time, Troy had the courage to say something to Chad. "Dude, why didn't you pass the ball to me?" Troy asked, his voice trying to keep up with the noise being made by the others.

"Sorry! It's not a real game you know!" Chad's soon was annoyed and aggravated.

"Well, Chad – I'm sorry but we _are_ a team, we're supposed to work together! Even if we do have _our differences_." Troy was not on the verge of yelling, he was tired of Chad ignoring and disregarding him.

"Sorry, Team Captain!" Chad responded sarcastically. Troy was now angered at what Chad said in response.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yes I am the team captain and I say you should pass the ball to other members, not just me! Got it?" Troy was now shouting. Chad just stood there in disbelief as well the as the others, soon stopping the game. None of them had ever heard Troy yell like that before.

"You know what? I'm out of here…" Troy soon walked off, nudging Chad's shoulder and headed for the Boys' Locker Room. Chad was soon let down and disappointed and followed Troy. As the others were still standing there, processing on what they just saw. Troy and Chad were the very best of friends, they never fought at all, and their relationship was drama free.

Soon Zeke had an idea. "Uhmm… Coach? How long are you planning to stay here?"

Not understanding, Coach Bolton responded, "5:00 or maybe 5:30? Why?" he was perplexed as the others were too.

"It's just, we'll never end up at the championships next season if Chad and Troy are fighting, I mean you saw what happened just now… we would lose badly if they remained like that." Zeke said, making the other team members as well as the coach nodding, they soon approved with Zeke's point.

"So I just thought, we would lock them up in there for a while… maybe that would give them time to solve their problem, because obviously there is a problem." Zeke finished with his idea, looking at the others for their support.

"…Sure, I get what your saying Zeke, good idea." Coach Bolton said right after. He soon got out his keys headed to the Boys' Locker Room and closed the door and locked it. The other team members stood there, nodding their heads and thanking Zeke for his wonderful idea.

"You guys are lucky that your stuff is here – and not in there." Coach Bolton let out a chuckle, "hopefully they'll work things out while they are locked in there." Was all Coach had to say before everyone else left the East High gym.

Troy and Chad heard the door slamming and heard the lock twist and turn. Chad was the first one to get up and see what was going on, he soon came back and had an unsatisfied face.

"We're locked in…" Chad faintly said. As Zeke was telling his idea to the others, all Troy and Chad did was nothing; they were there, with the lockers in complete silence, doing their own thing. Troy soon took a shower, and came back and was in his white towel, but then changed after.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Troy replied. "We can't just be locked in here by accident; maybe you're not strong enough."

"Excuse me?" Chad asked as his voice was echoing in the locker room.

"If you just passed the ball like always we wouldn't be in this mess…" Troy said as he was getting his locker open. "Great, we left our bags outside the gym, that's just perfect." Troy soon sat down on the bench relaxing, his chin being held up by his hands.

Chad's stomach soon growled. "And my food is in my bag…. I'm starving." Chad whined. Troy let out a soft chuckle; he missed Chad and his funny comments.

"Coming back to your other comment, if you didn't cheat on Gabriella, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Chad asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Why'd you do it anyways?" Chad inquired with a serious tone. For the first time Chad actually looked at Troy. Finally for Troy he knew they were in speaking terms again. Troy just looked down and was disappointed that he lied to Chad in the first place, but he didn't know what else to say or do. The room was filled with silence and stillness. Chad was still waiting for an answer.

"I still love Gabriella, Chad and don't ever question that." Troy was soon out of words. He knew he didn't answer Chad's question.

"I knew getting involved with that play would cause trouble for you Troy, I just knew it." Chad paused in between what he had to say. "I mean, if you never signed up for that play…" Chad soon trailed off to see if Troy could finish what he had to say.

"Me and Gabriella wouldn't exist?" Troy asked Chad, while Chad started to nod his head.

"Look where you are now, I mean you're distant… you and Gabriella are never together anymore… ever since you told me…" Chad soon stopped, and looked at his sneakers.

"Chad, you kept on pushing Gabriella away from me! I tried talking to her, but you were always there! Don't say that signing up for the play was a mistake for me, it wasn't. It was the best decision I have ever made. Chad, I thought you were my friend." Troy let out a huge sigh; he was drained of all of the mess he had caused.

"I thought you were my friend Troy, I supported you with all the goals you made for yourself, and I was there behind you one hundred percent. But then you go off and do this hideous thing to my other dear friend… that was like a stab at the back, man. I can't believe you would such a thing!" Chad was bemused as Troy was. Troy knew Chad was right, but Chad didn't know what actually happened.

"I mean Troy, I was there for you and there for Gabriella… I'm just protecting her. I didn't mean to push her away from you." Chad ended his point; he soon heaved a heavy sigh. He too, was worn-out.

_I'm also protecting Gabriella, Chad – you don't know what truly went down. _Troy was flustered and uncomfortable at this point. He didn't know if he should spill the beans and tell the actual truth. A part of him wanted to and the other part just didn't.

"Chad? I need to tell you something…" Troy said unnervingly.

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

Meanwhile Gabriella was there outside the gym doors waiting for Troy to finish up practice. She knew he had practice because she distinctively remembered hearing Chad say that he had practice after school, so if Chad had practice of course Troy would have practice, it was all simple.

She wondered how long it was, it was already 5:00. Gabriella was still looking at her watch and was contemplating on what to say to Troy. She didn't know what to say really, but decided to take a shot. _Hey Troy, what's up? _Too casual Gabriella thought, she was still thinking on what exact words to say but soon Ryan stopped her and her thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ryan said loudly as he approached Gabriella giving a light kiss on her forehead. Gabriella faintly smiled.

"Oh hey… I was just… waiting… for Troy… you know, I have been meaning to talk, I had a fun time earlier today at lunch. Thank you I needed that kind of escape." Gabriella had hoped she turned the subject around. Ryan was surprised with Gabriella's reaction to him kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you had a great time, I did too – it was amazing wasn't it?" Ryan said smartly which it made Gabriella laugh.

"Yes it was amazing." Gabriella soon said right after. She hoped no one would come and interrupt her conversation with Ryan.

Ryan was approaching Gabriella as he was ready to kiss Gabriella's lips, both their eyes interlocked with each other but like what Gabriella did not want, happened. Someone interrupted…

"Ryan? Oh…"

Gabriella soon turned to face the person. _Oh god, this is just great, can it get any better?_

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

**Sorry for the little cliffy there and sorry for the very long update. We will try to have the next chapter up later this week. So, click GO and REVIEW :)**

**--Monalyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again! Alyssa and I love reading them! So anyways, like we promised, here's the 7th chapter!**

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

"Chad? I need to tell you something…" Troy said unnervingly. Chad looked at his 'former' friend with curiosity. "Hiding some more secrets behind my back, huh?" Troy thought for a moment. _Yes, I am Chad. I am, but now that you have said that I don't think I should even tell you…_ "My dad's office is open, maybe there is a phone in there and maybe we can call my dad's cell or Zeke's cell so they can get us out of here." Chad stared at Troy, he still didn't forgive Troy for being unfaithful to Gabriella and he just couldn't.

Troy mentally kicked himself because he knew Chad would still ignore him after this. _Why couldn't I tell Chad? He's my best friend and I should be able to tell him anything!_ Troy remembered the time he told Chad that he was cheating on Gabriella. He felt the same emotions running through his body.

"Hi Coach? Yea, it's Chad. Troy and I are locked inside the Locker Room can you come get us out? Zeke? Really? Yea, we're good… okay thanks." Troy looked up as Chad came back to the lockers. "You know, they locked us in here because the team though we needed to 'sort things out'" Chad said using air quotes. "I told them we were alright." Troy looked up. "Don't think I'm your friend, I just told them that because I want to get out of here." Troy looked back down and put his head in his hands.

"Chad look I'm –" Troy was cut off. "Yea, you're sorry. I bet you are…" Chad said as he heard the lock being clicked open. "Look, on the court, we're cool. I'll pass you the ball or whatever; just know that I'm never forgiving you." With that, Chad left the Locker Room and so did Troy.

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

"Ryan? Oh…"

Gabriella soon turned to face the person. _Oh gosh, this is just great, can it get any better?_

"Taylor…what are you doing here?" **(A/N: Everyone thought it was Sharpay, but Mondler4EvEr got it right!)**

"Well, I thought I heard people in the corridor, I had to tutor a few kids after school. Plus, Chad asked me to wait for him after basketball practice was over. What are you two doing here?" Taylor looked at Ryan and then back at Gabriella.

"I was just waiting for Troy…" Gabriella nudged Ryan. "Oh, I was just roaming through the halls and noticed Gabriella alone so I thought I would give her some company. Anyways, I should be leaving. Bye Taylor and talk to you later Gabriella." Ryan went behind Taylor's back and winked at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and waited for her boyfriend to come out.

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

"I hope you guys learned your lesson." Chad and Troy both nodded at the coach. "I knew your friendship could overcome any obstacle." When Coach Bolton said this and left them to retrieve their things, Chad and Troy couldn't help but feel like they have betrayed themselves, Coach Bolton and each other at the same time.

Chad gathered up his things and went outside. Troy sat down on the court and started thinking. _Why is this happening? Why did Gabriella do this to me?_

"Hey Chad!" Both girls said in unison. "Hello ladies. So Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Chad already knew the answer, he asked anyway. "I'm here waiting for Troy, where is he?" Chad looked at Gabriella. "You don't want to see him..." Gabriella looked into Chad's dark brown eyes with question. "What do you mean Chad?" Chad had all these emotions bottled up inside of him. Looking at Gabriella made him feel guilty that he is hiding something from her. He had to tell her. He looked from, Gabriella to Taylor and then his shoes. "He's cheating on you!"

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

Troy still remained on the court, but this time decided to stay a little longer then usual, he still had some homework to catch up on. He soon got up and decided to sit on the very top of the many seats in the gym and took out his text book and paper and decided to finish it off there. He had nothing else planned – what else could he do?

After Troy was finished his homework he gathered up all his things and was heading towards the back door of the auditorium where it lead to the out door basketball court and the running track. He didn't want to go out where Chad left; he knew Chad would be still there with Taylor talking. He just didn't want to face him. After what he did, Chad would no longer want to stay friends with him and he detested it. Troy felt like he was in a nightmare. He just wanted to wake up and soon all his problems would disappear. However that wasn't the case, it was real.

He soon was outside with the wispy wind blowing through is hair he felt tranquil and stress free. He soon bent down and unzipped his bag to get his ipod after he got up and walked leisurely. Troy just wanted to go home and sleep.

As he arrived home he collapsed onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow and lay there for the rest of the night and he gradually fell asleep.

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

Gabriella was too at home contemplating on the news she was just given from Chad. She couldn't believe it.

_**Flashback: Earlier That Day **_

"He's cheating on you!" Chad blurted out. He was relieved to get it off his chest because he knew about it for such a long time, he couldn't remain secretive about it any longer. He knew Troy wouldn't have the nerve to tell her, so what any "friend" would do, he let the secret out.

Gabriella just stood there in skepticism and disbelief her eyes wide open. Taylor as well positioned there beside her in doubt as well.

"I don't believe you Chad, I just don't…" Gabriella soon was stuttering. "I mean how? Wait… w-w-with w-w-ho?" Gabriella asked restlessly. "No! I'm not going to believe it, Troy is a good person, he would never do that to me!" Gabriella was on the verge of tears; _he would never do such a thing! I love him… wait…I don't know anymore... _Gabriella soon stormed off dramatically, and passed Chad and left Taylor, she didn't care anymore.

"Gabby, wait!" Taylor yelled, she too strived past Chad. Chad felt so sorry for telling her, but he had to - for Gabriella's sake. Chad also ran after Taylor.

Chad was trying to keep up with both Taylor and Gabriella. To Chad's eyes, they were both very distant to where he was. He soon ran faster, catching up with Gabriella.

"Listen Gabriella!" Chad said his voice really loud at the same time he grabbed Gabriella's hand forcefully managing Gabriella to stop walking.

"Why would I lie to you like that?" Chad asked Gabriella, which now her eyes were swelled up.

"He's cheating on you… with…" Chad soon paused. He looked at Gabriella and noticed how hard this must have been for her.

"With who… Chad?" Gabriella soon interrupted his thoughts, her voice was very light and supple – you could tell she was devastated.

"Sharpay…" Chad responded.

_**End of Flashback**_

Now Gabriella was now in her room sitting still on her bed silently. All she could remember earlier that day. _Sharpay… this can't be. What is wrong with Troy? Why are we both cheating on each other? Is that why Chad and Troy look like they are not talking to each other? Why is this happening?_

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Troy woke up by the ringing of his cell phone. Troy looked at the ID and answered the phone.

"Hello…" Troy said groggily. "Hey Troy!" Sharpay's voice was so loud he had to pull the phone away from his ear. "What's up?" Troy asked. "Uhmm… you won't like this but I heard something today."

Troy sat up, by the way Sharpay sounded he had a feeling it was not going to be good news. "Chad told Gabriella and Taylor who told me that you were cheating on Gabriella with me." Sharpay spoke really fast. "English, Sharpay!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Okay, Chad told Gabriella and Taylor that you were cheating on Gabriella with me." Sharpay said very slowly for the lunk head basketball boy to understand. "And how did you find this out?" Troy asked. "Taylor told me."

Troy sat there in silence. _Oh no! What am I going to do? I know, I need to talk to Gabriella._

"Troy… are you still there?" Troy's thoughts were broken by Sharpay's voice.

"I'm still here listen. What should I do?" Sharpay paused for a moment which meant she was thinking. "Look, I think you should stop lying. What you and Gabriella have is something special… No one can explain the kind of love you both have. Think of this as a test for both of your hearts and love for each other."

Troy didn't know what she meant by all of this. "But Sharpay, she's cheating on me! With someone I don't even know!"

Sharpay sighed. "Are you sure? Right now, the only proof you have are your instincts. Don't interrupt me," She heard Troy stir which meant he wanted to say something. "listen I heard this quote somewhere 'Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes… just be an illusion.' **(A/N: Quote by Javan)** You have to prove that your love is not an illusion. I have to go. Good luck."

Troy hung up the phone. _Wow, Sharpay… who knew you could give advice?_

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

**We wanted a quick update because it's our apology for the long update for the last chapter. This chapter is short but has a lot of stuff going on. If we get some more reviews, that might make us update faster:) Only a few more chapters before this story is finished! Now click GO and REVIEW:)**

**--Monalyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Here we are with another chapter. Thanks for all who reviewed. Here's chapter 8.**

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

_Ring. Ring._ Troy's cell phone rang again. Troy looked at the ID and paused.

"Hello?" Troy said knowing who it was. "Troy…" the person on the other line replied. "Ryan? Why are you calling me?" Troy tried to act normal and calm. "What is this I hear about you and my sister?"

Troy tried to remain calm and peaceful, however he was occupied with his thoughts, processing what Ryan just asked. Troy didn't know how to respond. He sat there in silence. "I don't know what you're talking about Ryan..." Troy knew he shouldn't lie, but he did not know what possessed him to say such a thing.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Troy, don't play games with me." Ryan responded with a serious tone. Troy knew Ryan was a serious minded person and he also knew Ryan wanted an answer.

"Okay... well you see, Sharpay and I were never together, to begin with..." Troy slowly said with ease. Troy soon shut his eyes, and was wondering on what he got himself him to. _I should have just told the truth in the first place, I should of just talked to Gabriella to begin with. None of this would have happened, it's all my fault. _"What do you mean you and Sharpay were never together?" Ryan's strident voice soon cut up Troy's thoughts. Troy just sat there bewildered - he had never heard Ryan talk to him in this type of tone. Troy sure wasn't expecting it.

"Wait, how do you know - about me and Sharpay?" Troy asked, perplexed and confused. "So you admit it huh?" Ryan responded. A long awkward silence soon filled the air for both Ryan and Troy. "How do you know?" Troy tried to change the subject and it was his turn to find some answers.

"Well I... just... Sharpay told me..." Ryan at this point was puzzled as well. At the other end, Troy knew that he was lying. "And you call yourself an actor Ryan? Oh please, I know Sharpay wouldn't tell you..." Troy was proud to outsmart Ryan. A smirk soon crept onto Troy's face. "Fine, I over heard your conversation with Sharpay earlier..." Ryan confessed. "I just wanted to know if you two were an actual item, besides _you are _with Gabriella... and I care too much for her." Ryan finished what he had to say.

"So you heard about Gabriella cheating on me?" Troy asked annoyed at the fact Ryan was eavesdropping into his conversation with Sharpay. Ryan was tongue-tied. "No… I actually turned off the phone after Sharpay talked... What Gabriella is doing what?"

"Oh... Never mind then." Troy responded. _Great... now **he **knows, oh well time to start fixing the problem I caused. _"Hmm… what do you know?" Before Ryan could answer a beep signaling another person wanted to talk to Troy. "Oh hold on for a second Ryan, other line." Troy soon looked down on the phone noticing who the person was.

"Hey Gabriella..." Troy said awkwardly.

"Hey Troy! Uhmm, is it okay if I come over? I think we should talk..." Gabriella responded trying to be positive and uplifting. Gabriella may have sounded happy, but of course she wasn't. After finding out about Troy and Sharpay, she needed to find the answers to the many questions filling her head. She also found this a chance to tell Troy about the situation she was stuck in with Ryan.

"Oh… Sure, yeah I wanted to talk to you too... when's a good time?" Troy was relieved, he and Gabriella were in talking terms and we're finally getting to chance to discuss about each of their current problems.

"How about now? I'm outside your door." Gabriella said. Troy soon became tense and nervous. "Oh cool, I guess I should open the door now..." Troy replied after a short pause.

Gabriella let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, I think you should."

Troy missed Gabriella's laugh, although it wasn't the loud contagious laugh she would was known for, he still missed it. Troy soon got on the other line where Ryan was patiently waiting, "Hey Ryan? Sorry dude, but I have to go... I guess I'll talk to you later?" Troy asked. He was glad that he was getting off the phone with Ryan. "Sure. No problemo, bye!" Troy heard a click and soon he hung up and opened the door letting Gabriella in.

It had been a while since Gabriella was last over at Troy's. She soon walked in took off her jacket and shoes and placed them where they needed to be placed. All Troy could do was watch Gabriella. _Even in casual wear, she manages to be beautiful_. "Troy is everything alright?" Gabriella invoked, waving her hand in front of Troy's face. "Yeah I'm fine, let's go upstairs?" Gabriella nodded and followed Troy to his room.

_HSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVEHSMISLOVE_

**Yay, another (short) chapter finished. I think we have about 2 or 3 chapters left until this story is over :( Hopefully none of you are confused. Don't worry, everything will become clearer. Anyways, click GO and REVIEW:)**

**--Monalyn**


End file.
